


Caught in the Grey

by Mokochan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Missing Moments, One-Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Malgrado avvertisse dentro di sé la tensione scaturita da quel piccolo esame visivo, Petra non poté far altro che tenere i propri occhi incollati su quelli del Capitano Levi, sicura che venissero ricambiati.<br/>Freddi e di un grigio privo di speranza, gli occhi di quell’uomo erano fissi su di lei.” <br/>• 2.626 parole, ispirata da: “The Grey” degli Icon for Hire, “Alive” di Sia e “Fire Inside” di Gemini.<br/>• Levi/Petra, scritta appositamente per Shizue Asahi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Grey

 

                                                                                              _A Gin, con affetto_

 

La prima volta che Petra vide quegli occhi, si chiese cosa li avesse resi così spaventosi. Con il pugno premuto contro il petto per offrire il proprio cuore in sacrificio e gli occhi puntati sul Capitano Levi, fu inevitabile formulare quel pensiero, nelle orecchie la voce determinata del comandante Erwin Smith, sulla pelle il freddo di una tipica serata autunnale e le ombre delle fiaccole che illuminavano il palco da cui il comandante li scrutava tutti, uno per uno, esaminandoli.  
Malgrado avvertisse dentro di sé la tensione scaturita da quel piccolo esame visivo, Petra non poté far altro che tenere i propri occhi  incollati su quelli del Capitano Levi, sicura che venissero ricambiati.  
Freddi e di un grigio privo di speranza, gli occhi di quell’uomo erano fissi su di lei.  
  
Da quella sera erano passati otto mesi. Petra era entrata nel Corpo di Ricerca sopravvivendo alle sue prime missioni fuori dalle Mura; aveva perso molti dei propri compagni e visto cose che non avrebbe creduto possibili.  
Sapeva cosa potevano fare i Giganti: aveva ipotizzato, immaginato, riflettuto durante l'addestramento –  _perfino dopo_ , quando aveva deciso di scegliere il Corpo di Ricerca al posto della Polizia Militare, rattristando il proprio padre.   
E nonostante questo, la carne smembrata, le urla disperate, i pianti soffocati –  _denti che mordono, strappano, masticano_  – erano divenuti incubi ricorrenti, ricordi terrificanti.  
Tutta l’immaginazione del mondo non avrebbe preparato nessuno a quello spettacolo.  
Lo stomaco contratto, i conati, la paura che tracciava linee invisibili sulle sue spalle, fino alle mani, dal profondo del proprio corpo, erano state le prime conseguenze. Poi era arrivata l’abitudine, fredda, dura, ma era arrivata. Era sbucata fuori da un angolino della sua mente e aveva messo radici nel suo cuore, instillando rabbia e inculcando buonsenso.  
E con l’arrivo del buonsenso aveva ritrovato quello sguardo.  
Il grigio l’aveva catturata sulla via del ritorno, dopo una spedizione durata nove giorni, e non l’aveva più lasciata andare, come se sapesse.  
Il Capitano Levi e i suoi occhi.  
Che capivano più degli altri e non temevano ciò che vedevano.  
Occhi che, per tutto quel tempo, non avevano fatto altro che desiderare morte e morte avevano offerto.  
Petra non aveva potuto far altro che lasciarsi confortare dalla promessa che quello sguardo le concedeva, perché, se non l'avesse fatto, se ne sarebbe pentita per sempre.  
  
  
Quando le mani avevano preso a tremarle, il Capitano Levi le aveva chiesto di preparagli una tazza di tè. In uno dei rifugi di proprietà del Corpo di Ricerca, dopo ore di pulizie e velate minacce di morte, il grigio dei suoi occhi si era soffermato su di lei e aveva scorto la debolezza.  
Petra, grata per quella semplice richiesta, si era adoperata per preparare un tè che fosse perlomeno decente; quando infine lo aveva servito al Capitano, si era ritrovata a sperare con tutto il cuore che gli piacesse.  
 _Ma lui non aveva detto niente._  
Né elogi, né critiche erano scaturite dalle sue labbra, e Petra si era accontentata dell’espressione persa nel vuoto che aveva accompagnato ogni sorsata. Ciò che non si era aspettata il giorno seguente, però, era la richiesta di un altro tè, e il giorno dopo ancora di un caffè, e così per i giorni a venire.   
E tazza dopo tazza, di settimana in settimana, le sue mani avevano smesso gradualmente di tremare.  
  
  
Era stupefacente il modo in cui il Capitano si muoveva con l’attrezzatura per la manovra tridimensionale, sfrecciando tra gli alberi e schivando Giganti, per poi colpirli alle spalle senza lasciar loro il tempo di reagire. Dava l’impressione di non avere nulla di umano, feroce come un predatore doveva essere.  
Petra lo trovava affascinante.  
  
  


«Auruo Bossard, Erd Gin, Gunther Schultz, Petra Ral: da oggi, voi farete parte della mia squadra.»

  
Petra era nel Corpo di Ricerca da ormai un anno e mezzo. Nel corso di quei mesi le sue capacità erano migliorate, consentendole di uccidere un alto numero di Giganti rispetto a molti altri soldati, eppure non riusciva ancora a credere di essere stata scelta dal Capitano e di far parte della Squadra Operazioni Speciali.  
Non se ne capacitò quando Gunther le diede una pacca sulle spalle per farle i complimenti, né quando Levi in seguito li radunò tutti per discutere della strategia da attuare per l’imminente ricognizione al di fuori delle Mura.  
E non ci credette neppure quando, con un tono basso e intimidatorio, il Capitano Levi le ordinò di preparargli di nuovo il tè, aggiungendo che da quel momento in poi sarebbe stato uno dei suoi incarichi.  
«Lo preparerai per tutti, d’ora in avanti, Petra» furono le uniche parole che le rivolse quel giorno, guardandola con uno strano scintillio negli occhi.  
Quella frase, curiosamente, ebbe l’effetto di stordirla.  
  
  
Petra amava prendersi cura del proprio cavallo, sentire il suo nitrire soddisfatto quando lo spazzolava e gli dava da mangiare; rideva tutte le volte che cercava di leccarle la faccia o spingeva il muso contro la sua fronte, obbligandola scherzosamente a indietreggiare.  
Era un cavallo forte e in salute e, cosa più importante, era  _affezionato_  a lei.  
Per questo, quando un gigante gli diede una manata spedendolo contro un albero –  _terrore, sangue, terrore, terrore, terrore_  – Petra perse il controllo.  
Il buonsenso venne sostituito dalla rabbia, il dolore trovò una via di fuga e si fece strada in ogni recesso della sua anima. Una reazione così sciocca, se pensava a tutti i compagni che aveva perso e agli arti abbandonati, alle interiora in bella vista, ai gemiti di piacere dei Giganti –  _e a una gamba strappata, a una testa mozzata, a un busto divorato._  
E sarebbe stata ancora più stupida, se il Capitano Levi non fosse intervenuto immediatamente, lame in mano, letale come nessun altro poteva essere.  
Cavò gli occhi al Gigante, gli mozzò le mani, gli mozzò i piedi – tagliò, lacerò, colpì ogni più piccolo frammento della sua inutile carne lavorandola come il più fine dei macellai, da ultimo pose fine alla sua vita.  
Durò pochi secondi, fatti di respiri e movimenti di lame e gemiti grotteschi.  
Poi il Capitano tornò a terra ricoperto di sangue, occhi grigi che svettavano su segni di morte.  
Si liberò delle lame danneggiate e osservò per un tempo infinito il sangue che evaporava via dai suoi vestiti, poi i suoi occhi grigi puntarono lei, e Petra capì che il predatore non se n’era ancora andato.  
Abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Era solo un cavallo.»  
Il modo in cui Levi lo disse, con l’indifferenza che gli era tipica, strappò Petra alla rabbia riportandole un briciolo di sanità mentale; il briciolo di buonsenso acquisito solo pochi mesi addietro, assieme a lui.  
Era  _solo_  un cavallo.  
“Sei una stupida, Petra” fu ciò che credette di vedere in quegli occhi di predatore prima che tornassero alla normalità, inespressivi come pochi, distanti com’era giusto che fossero.  
Si avvicinò a lei, la strattonò afferrandola per un polso e la trascinò verso il suo cavallo, intimandole di salirci e di non raccontare ad altri di quello che era accaduto.  
E a dispetto di quei modi bruschi, quasi cattivi, Petra immaginò di intravedere del dispiacere dietro a quel comportamento, e in quegli occhi grigi trovò un appoggio che non pensò di meritare.  
  
  
I corpi bruciavano sulla pira e il fumo si levava alto verso il cielo scuro. L’odore della carne carbonizzata, mescolato a quello della composizione, rendeva l’aria irrespirabile; lo sfrigolare lento del legno creava un sottofondo macabro che spinse molti soldati ad allontanarsi di qualche passo, come a voler ricacciare l’idea che non fosse solo il legno a bruciare.  
Ma sapevano che non era così.  
Petra rimase immobile al fianco di Erd e Auruo, sebbene una parte di lei desiderasse trovarsi altrove; Gunther era poco distante da loro e parlava col Capitano Levi, sul cui viso svettava un’espressione che Petra gli aveva visto unicamente in occasioni analoghe.  
La perdita dei proprio compagni era difficile da accettare, persino per un tipo come lui.  
«Chissà se riusciremo mai a vincere» mormorò Auruo dopo un po’, beccandosi un’occhiata attenta da parte di Erd; Petra si limitò a sospirare, ritrovandosi a concordare malgrado l’idea non le piacesse.  
Si era già comportata da folle durante l’ultima ricognizione; se avesse maturato quel dubbio, per quanto piccolo, se l’avesse fatto… sarebbe riuscita ad andare avanti?  
«Io continuerò a combattere anche se dovesse rivelarsi inutile» ribatté Erd, a voce estremamente bassa, tornando a guardare la pira. «Non voglio pensare che non ne valga la pena. Non voglio pensare che morire così non serva a cambiare le cose.»  
 _Nessuno di noi lo vuole pensare, eppure lo facciamo._  
Auruo non commentò, ma una smorfia gli deformò il viso e gli ridusse gli occhi a due fessure scure e impenetrabili; le sue mani divennero pugni stretti e tremanti.   
Petra si portò una mano al petto e puntò gli occhi azzurri sul Capitano Levi, che ora li guardava, ignorando Gunther.  
Chissà se percepiva le loro incertezze. Chissà se, dietro a quello sguardo grigio, si celavano gli stessi dubbi.  
«Abbiamo offerto i nostri cuori quando ci siamo arruolati nel Corpo di Ricerca» Petra abbassò gli occhi e  Auruo si girò verso di lei, sorpreso. «Tutti noi abbiamo accettato di sacrificarci. Non possiamo smettere di credere, lo dobbiamo a coloro che sono morti e a quei corpi che ardono di fronte a noi.»  
Sollevò lo sguardo e lo puntò sul Capitano Levi. «Quindi, Auruo, non avere più dubbi, è chiaro?»  
Il fuoco divampò, sputando una fiammata con un ruggito violento.  
«Non sei un po’ troppo sicura di te, oggi?» osservò Auruo rabbrividendo di fronte a quello spettacolo, prima di farle un sorrisetto che Petra trovò sgradevole e allo stesso tempo curiosamente divertente. «Non sarà perché sei rimasta da sola col Capitano nelle ultime ore?»  
Petra sbuffò, infastidita. «Non dire sciocchezze.»  
Auruo aveva lo sgradevolissimo difetto di fare allusioni maliziose su lei e il Capitano Levi, o almeno si era intestardito a farne da quando facevano parte della sua squadra.  
Erd scosse il capo di fronte al loro piccolo battibecco e fece qualche passo avanti, portandosi più vicino alla pira; sollevò il braccio e batté il pugno all’altezza del cuore in un gesto che risultò sorprendentemente solenne, poi mormorò sottovoce una piccola preghiera che Petra non riuscì ad afferrare.  
Molti altri soldati in un primo momento si limitarono a fissarlo, ma presto alcuni lo imitarono.   
E Petra catturò quella scena cercando di imprimersela bene nella mente, prima di fare lo stesso e cercare lo sguardo grigio del Capitano Levi, in cerca di conforto.  
E lo trovò.  
Nel posto più strano e nel momento meno adatto, ma lo trovò.  
  


 

  
_Un anno dopo_

  
«Eren Jaeger? Parli di quel ragazzino col fantomatico “Potere del Gigante”?» Auruo si portò la tazza alle labbra, imitando la posa tipica del Capitano Levi quando beveva il tè.   
Petra alzò gli occhi al soffitto, sconfortata. «Puoi almeno evitare di imitare il Capitano quando parliamo di cose serie? E comunque sì, parlo proprio di lui. Il comandante Erwin lo farà entrare nel Corpo di Ricerca.»  
«Secondo voi possiamo fidarci?» domandò Gunther, una lieve esitazione nella voce; afferrò due zollette di zucchero e le fece cadere nel tè. «Per quanto ne sappiamo, potrebbe essere un nemico.»  
«Ha chiuso il varco aperto dai Giganti a Trost» fece notare Erd, paziente. «Inoltre il Comandante sa quello che fa. Fino a oggi ci ha sempre guidati nel modo giusto.»  
«Tutti sbagliano»  disse Auruo, ghignante. «C’è una prima volta per tutt...»  
«Chiudi quella bocca, Auruo.»  
Il Capitano Levi entrò nella stanza sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. Auruo serrò le labbra, la faccia paonazza, mentre il Capitano prendeva posto all’estremità del tavolo, vicino a Erd e Petra.  
Quest’ultima si alzò in tutta calma e versò il tè nella tazza che aveva preparato appositamente per lui, prestando attenzione a non versarlo altrove; forse era solo una sua impressione, ma le sembrò che il Capitano seguisse ogni suo movimento, pronto a rimbeccarle qualsiasi errore.  
Era di cattivo umore.  
«Fra qualche ora si terrà un processo. Eren sa che ha una sola alternativa, se non vuole morire. E ha già accettato di combattere per noi» li informò Levi, girando il cucchiaino nella tazza per far sciogliere lo zucchero più velocemente. «Sembra abbastanza motivato.»  
 _Lo chiama già per nome,_ notò Petra con un lieve sorriso, che nascose bevendo un sorso di tè.  
«Se tutto andrà come previsto, quel ragazzino entrerà nella nostra squadra e la nostra priorità sarà proteggerlo da qualunque pericolo.»  
«Un novellino nella squadra speciale...» mugugnò sottovoce Auruo, pensando che nessuno lo sentisse.   
Petra gli diede una gomitata, facendogli andare di traverso la tisana.  
«Petra, assicurati che si integri velocemente nel gruppo» ordinò Levi dopo aver finito di bere, alcuni minuti dopo, procurandole un sussulto. «Sei la persona più adatta.»  
E così com’era entrato, il Capitano uscì dalla stanza, lasciando Petra a rimuginare su quelle parole.  
  
  
«Capitano, perché proprio io?»  
Levi inarcò un sopracciglio e si girò verso di lei, scopa in una mano e straccio nell’altra, pericoloso persino nella sua tenuta da “pulizie di primavera”.   
Eren era in una delle stanze ai piani superiori e Petra aveva chiacchierato con lui per qualche breve minuto, trovando che quel ragazzino dall’espressione sempre seria fosse in realtà più fragile e buono di quanto non desse a vedere.  
Cercare di rassicurarlo e farlo sentire parte del gruppo… erano cose che le erano riuscite istintivamente bene, ma ancora non riusciva ad afferrare il motivo per cui il Capitano lo avesse affidato proprio a lei.  
«Di cosa stai parlando?»  
Levi aveva ripreso a spolverare il cassettone della camera minuscola in cui si trovavano.  
«Del tranquillizzare Eren. Perché ha ordinato proprio a me di farlo? Anche Gunther sarebbe stato adatto.»  
Il Capitano si fermò per un breve istante, lo straccio pieno di polvere e la schiena rigida; pochi secondi dopo, tuttavia, riprese a spolverare, poi disse: «Gunther è  dannatamente trasparente, non si fida ancora di Eren, sebbene si sforzi di farlo. Anche tu nutri dei dubbi, ma non lo dai a vedere. Inoltre, hai un’aria più rassicurante. Per questo ho deciso di affidarlo a te.»  
Le ultime parole furono dette in maniera incolore, come se gli costasse tanto ammettere di aver pensato una cosa così carina.  
Però era la verità –  _e lui l’aveva detta._  
«Grazie, Capitano.»  
Lui si voltò e il grigio dei suoi occhi l’abbagliò, trasmettendole confusione.  
«Per cosa?»  
«Per aver creduto in me.»  
Il Capitano Levi sembrò esitare, ma scacciò quell’attimo immediatamente e con una smorfia si limitò ad abbaiarle un ordine – «Il pavimento della stanza qui accanto è ancora lurido, lava di nuovo per terra, Petra» – prima di rimettersi a spolverare il cassettone con una violenza strana e un po’ inquietante.  
Petra sorrise e scosse il capo, ma non disse nulla.  
Per lei, quello era il modo del Capitano per dirle “prego”.  
Non le serviva altro.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Papà, come stai?_  
 _Sono di nuovo in missione col Capitano Levi e i membri della squadra speciale. Ti scrivo da uno dei rifugi del Corpo di Ricerca – non posso dirti dove, ma sono sicura che capirai perché._  
 _Malgrado i modi bruschi, il Capitano è una bravissima persona. Sotto il suo comando tutti noi ci impegniamo di più. In qualche modo, mi fa pensare che valga la pena lottare per il futuro dell'umanità. Voglio dedicare tutta me stessa a questo lavoro, per realizzare il sogno per cui noi tutti siamo entrati nel Corpo._  
 _Molti moriranno, lo so. Persino io potrei morire, un giorno. Ma nonostante ciò, ho la certezza che non sarà una morte vana. Sono sicura che il Capitano Levi e i miei compagni andranno comunque avanti. E se io non dovessi morire e altri perissero al mio posto, non mi abbatterei._  
 _Non so se sarò forte abbastanza, ma so di non voler deludere i loro sogni e le loro aspettative._  
 _Ora devo smettere di scrivere, il Capitano sta urlando qualcosa riguardo a una stanza in pessime condizioni._  
 _Ti voglio bene, papà._  
 _Con amore,_  
  
 _Petra._  
  


«I told you that I would never be forgotten  
I know that’s part of  _you_.»

 

 

 

_**F ine.** _   


**Author's Note:**

> 『 Prompt 1 - The Grey, Icon for Hire, «I should've know, I should've known, I didn't have a chance.»   
> Prompt 2 - Alive, Sia, «I found solace in the strangest place.»   
> Prompt 3 - Fire Inside, Gemini, «You're blind in the moonlight, Erupting desire, Let the flames grow higher.»   
> Prompt 4 - Alive, Sia «I told you that I would never be forgotten, I know that’s part of you»   
> Ti ho detto che non sarei mai stata dimenticata/So che è parte di te 』
> 
>  
> 
> Noteºº  
> 1 - Nel manga, Petra è bionda e con gli occhi azzurri. Nell'anime no. Forse hanno pensato che ci fossero troppi biondi con gli occhi azzurri o cose simili, fatto sta che le hanno cambiato i colori senza pensarci troppo.  
> 2 - Levi ha gli occhi grigi - non so quanto si noti nell'anime, ma nel manga comunque li ha così, esattamente come Eren.   
> 3 - Il titolo della storia è stato estratto dalla canzone The Grey degli Icon for Hire, che è bellissima e vi consiglio di ascoltare; tutta la storia, alla fine della giostra, ruota attorno agli occhi di Levi e al conforto che Petra vi trova (anche nei posti più strani, sì) e prende ispirazione da Alive di Sia; alcune scene - come quella della pira funebre - sono nate dall'ascolto di Fire Inside di Gemini, sentita per la prima volta vedendo per caso un video Rivetra su youtube.  
> 4 - La storia è dedicata a Gin, cioè a Shizue Asahi.
> 
> Note dell'Autrice (quale autrice, io? AHAHAHAHAHAHAH :'D)  
> Salve salvino, fandom! Di solito scrivo solo EreMika (o fanfiction sfigatissime su quel porello di Armin) ma dopo l'ultima, ho per sbaglio promesso a Shizue Asahi (in risposta a una sua recensione alla suddetta) di scrivere una Rivetra. Non ne ho mai scritte, capitemi, anche se la Rivetra è la mia seconda OTP del fandom. E quindi che ho fatto? Mi son detta: sono in astinenza da scrittura, non partorisco niente da due mesi, cosa mi costa provarci? Poi arrivò la Corsa delle 48 ore e sfornai tipo tredici fanfiction e altra roba non inerente la corsa, col risultato che la sottoscritta ha tipo fatto indigestione come la brava pirla che è. E quindi? E quindi niente, 2000 e passa parole e spero che questi ciccini siano IC. Ho cercato di tenere Levi come è di solito, cioè scorbutico, impassibile, a volte di pessimo umore e altre molto più morbido di quanto non darebbe a vedere mai. Mentre con Petra ho dovuto lavorare un pochetto di più, perché non è mai stata approfondita molto ed è morta in un modo che... *piange ancora a pensarci* Ma insomma, le ho dato una crescita lieve, e penso si noti un po' la differenza tra un determinato arco di tempo e l'altro. Alla fine difatti mi sembra un bel po' più inerente al manga, ma ditemi se le mie son solo pippe o cose simili, che non lo so *si preoccupa per cose*.  
> Ringrazio Emmevic, che ha betato tutto il betabile malgrado si stia simpaticamente ammazzando sui libri, e vi saluto, sperando che la mia piccola Gin apprezzi questo regalino - perché non le scriverò mai più niente :'D *fugge*  
> Un bacione!
> 
> Mokochan


End file.
